Ratchet and Clank Blood Ties
by lordlava123
Summary: What if Angela and Ratchet weren't the only Lombax children who where sent away, but unlike Angela and Ratchet, this one has photographic memory, causing her to remember that fateful day when her mother sent her away to save her and watching her mother get killed. Then a world war ravaged the backwater planet she was sent to and she found herself alone except for a robot.
1. Chapter 1 alone again

Chapter 1 **Alone Again, Naturally**

Disclaimer I do not in any way own Ratchet and clank, I do lay claim to my idea's and my Original Characters.

"Its been three whole months since I seen anyone, please if anyone's out there answer me!" A female Lombax in a torn and tattered uniform screams into a radio before growling in frustration and throwing it across the room and hitting the other side of the bunker. Sighing she looks over at her dwindling supplies, thinking _"I'm going to have to get some more supplies soon."_ before grabbing one of the dehydrated meals she starts to open it when she hears a pass-code being entered in the key pad at the entrance to the bunker. Turning around she barely manages to get her pistol up when a rifle butt hits her head.

Screaming she jolts up out of her bed and looks around franticly. Shuddering she looks up at the sky and see's the fragmented moon. Turning away she tries to suppress the memories that where trying to drag her under. She starts chanting to herself "It's been a year since they captured me, since they tortured me, since I killed them and destroyed there base, since I escaped, I'm safe now." After repeating that like some sort of mantra, she manages to bury the memories deep enough so they won't bother her, she looks over at the ship she stole from them and walks over to it. As she runs her hands over the patch worked metal she can't help thinking _"You know old girl were a lot alike me and you. They've cut us up and put us through hell but we just keep going."_ Her thoughts are interrupted when a soft clanking noise comes from inside of the cabin of the ship. Smiling she asks it "What's wrong Grinder can't sleep either?" A robot that looks like he had been built from scrap raises his head out of the cabin and makes a series of clanking and grinding noises that she quickly translates "I don't sleep, I recharge, how many times do I have to tell you that Terra? Besides I can work while I'm recharging, you can't. " "Work, what are you working on?" Terra asks as she hops into the cabin, beside the diminutive robot. Grinder makes a long grinding noise, his version of a sigh and clanks out "If you must know I'm trying to get the interstellar drive to function, but I have run into, how you would say a rock wall."

"That's brick wall, Grinder, now what's the problem?" She asks as she lets out a long yawn. Giving her a deadpan look he shakes his head slightly before saying "Rock wall brick wall same difference. Anyway as you know we need to finish this interstellar drive to get to the coordinates that the alien Fisswidget specified. And we have managed to find all of the parts and equipment to build this, except one."

"The Rareatainum." Terra says as she leans back in the seat and closes her eyes. Grinder starts to speak up again but when he looks over her, she's already fallen asleep. He pats her hand lightly as he thinks, _"Sleep your going to need it, the only place that had Rareatainum is the moon base we destroyed. "_ before he closes his eyes and goes into full recharge mode.

"… and that's why we have to go back to the moon." Grinder explains to the Lombax sitting beside him, who jumps out of the cockpit, and lets out a loud yell filled with frustration. When she finally finishes her scream she grabs a rock and chucks it at the nearest destroyed house, where it hits against the metal with a loud thump. Looking up at the robot she asks him "Isn't there any other place around here that has that stupid rock?" even though she knows the answer. "Negative the Rareatainum is not natural to this solar system, the only known samples where inside of the moon base when we destroyed it."

"Well then wouldn't it have been destroyed along with the rest of that base?" she shoots back desperately looking for a way out of going back to the base.

"No Rareatainum is extremely dense, and the explosion wouldn't have damaged it." Grinder replies as he starts prepping the ship for take off. After all he knows how this argument will end Terra may be… unstable at times but she wants off this planet as desperately as he does. Sighing she pulls out the O2 mask she took from the base, gets in the ship, and finishes the start up procedures. As they fly up to the moon Terra stares at the fragmented moon in a mixture of hate and fear. Grinder puts his hand on her comfortingly creaking out "I know this is tough but we have to do this." Sighing she looks over at him and replies "Yha I know, but that doesn't make this any easier." As they land on of the main fragments she lets out a tense breath "Ok Grinder lets get this over with as quickly as possible, fuse up." As she says this the robot jumps onto her lap and slips his hands and feet into her arm and leg armor as he does this he shifts around forming a armored layer around her, as he finishes up his antenna connects to the back of her O2 mask allowing him to communicate with her. "Fuse completed. Lets get going." Terra can't help the small grin the spreads across her face when he has to use the female help desk voice that came with the helmet. As she gets out of the ship and the hatch closes behind her she can't help glancing back at herself. What she see's looks like a monster with rusty brown and silver patched metal, shoulder spikes, and razor sharp claws. She lays her hand gently on her reflection as she looks for something, anything of her former self, and after a minute of staring at the reflection she gives up and starts heading to the base. As she gets closer to the base she can't quite hold back all the painful memories that are linked to this place.

Grinder notices that her heart rate is increasing to a almost critical rate so he speaks up saying " Listen Terra there dead they can't hurt you now, we need to find the Rareatainum and then we can leave." "Thanks... listen if I lose it I need you to get me back to the ship, ok?" Terra asks him as they enter the base and look around at the decimated machinery. "Ok, but try not lose it I'd rather not go through something like that again." The robot suit replies as he recalls the last time she lost control.

(/?\\)

During there escape there had been another prisoner in the cell next to Terra's, and when they made there move she insisted on helping him. And as someone, somewhere once said no good deed goes unpunished. They had already broken him and when she turned her back he stabbed her in it. As she went down something inside of her broke and she exploded in a fireball of pent up anger, pain, hate and fear. whipping around she grabbed the other man by the throat with one hand and grabbed the knife he had stabbed her with the other. She stabbed him again and again, in a few short minutes she had managed to reduce his chest to a bloody mess. When the guard entered the mans cell he saw her standing there covered in blood, the knife in her hand he did the sensible thing he ran, but he didn't even get two steps away and she was on him as well, slamming him into the floor as her predatory instincts took over. When she finally regained some control she whipped the blood from her lips, stripped the guard and puts on his armor. Unfortunately when she see's the other guards she slipped right back into the feral state and she butchers them as well. Thankfully she used the gun instead of her knife and fangs, but in order to snap her out of it completely Grinder had to fuse with her armor and get her into the ship and away from the base, but on there way out she pressed the auto destruct and smashed the panel, preventing the few left alive from canceling it.

(/?\\)

Grinder is suddenly jostled out of his memories when his sensors show her heart rate is rising again. Turning on his optical sensors he see's what's got her heart rate up. Floating aimlessly in the decompressed base is the mangled corpse of the guard that interrupted her killing the other prisoner. "Oh god I think I'm going to be sick." She groans as she collapses onto her knee's as she stares at the body. She reaches out and gingerly touches his neck where she had ripped his throat out, but her queasy stomach makes her look away. Grinder hadn't seen her like this before, so he asks her what's wrong. Terra just gives a half hearted laugh as she explains "It's nothing... I guess I just hoped that I wasn't the monster I remember being." Frowning mentally Grinder replies "Now listen Terra your not a monster, they where the monsters, you survived all of the tortures they put you through that makes you a survivor not a monster."

"Right, so how much which way to the Rareatainum?" Terra asks as stands up shakily. "Down the hall take the right, then another right and it should be in that room." As she starts down the hall she can't quiet shake the thought that maybe just maybe the men here where right maybe **she** was the monster.

 **Rambling Alert! Well people If you've read through this and got here I'd like to thank you for taking the time to read my story. Now there's a few things I'd like to describe about some of the things in the story, that I can't really address in the story without drawing focus, and a few explanations to. Hmm Lets start with the explanations at the beginning I mentioned that this is a Ratchet and Clank Fan fiction. So a few of you may be wondering just where is Ratchet or Clank, and the answer is they'll be making there grand entrance in the Third chapter along with another certain female Lombax. Now the ship, ah I know I didn't really describe it well at all, and the reason is the ship been everything in my head from a two person fighter like Ratchet's, to a single seater like Angela's, but I finally decided that it be best if was a large six seater that got hacked down to a three seater, something that they had to jury-rig to get it working once they made it back to there planet. Now its time to talk about something that, is… uncomfortable to the slightly squeamish. Yes I'm talking about Grinder's flashback to when Terra lost it. She was tortured for a year, just because she was different, and no one alien or otherwise can take that without breaking in some way. Now I had her break in this way because I wanted another Lombax who was closer to the edge so to speak, and being for lack of a better term cat people, they have predatory instincts and when she broke her instincts rise to the surface whenever she feels she is in a hopeless situation. All right one last explanation, why I made it so she was tortured in the first place, well I wanted a Lombax who was different from ratchet, but not a mustache twirling villain.**

 **Now Ratchet he's a hero, he's always going to be the good guy, the one who lets an enemy back up or gives them the chance to run. And that's not a bad thing, but what I had in mind was; lets take another Lombax one who's been through, hell. Now she's not trying to be a hero or a villain, she just wants to try and forget what happened to her and get on with her life but if she encounters a problem she going to finish it one way or another. Maybe make a few friends along the way. Ok I'm done, please review, being my first published story, I can take constructive criticism, but no flamers! See you all next time! Also sorry for this chapter being so short, to make up for it the next ones going to be almost twice as long lol.**


	2. Chapter 2 old friends

Chapter 2 **An old friend and old enemies**

 **Disclaimer I don't own Ratchet and Clank, but I do own my own idea's characters, places ect.**

 **Author notes: Greetings people first off I'd like to thank the first and only follower of this story so far Isillis even though they didn't review it they still to the time to hit the follow button and for that I'd like to say thanks, now last chapter was lets face it tiny compared to some of the other ratchet fanfic's out there so to make up for this I made sure that this chapter's twice as long. And I would also like to thank a fellow writer Netendo girl106734 who's working on her own fanfiction, for taking the time to read this before hand and telling me what she thinks if this. Now lets look in on What Happened Last Chapter. When we last left them Terra and Grinder had to return to the moon base, where her enemy in the war tortured her, to retrieve the Rareatainum samples kept there. They needed the Rareatainum to get the Interstellar drive on there ship to function so they could leave there solar system and go to the coordinates specified in a message sent by a mysterious alien named Fisswidget. But as we all know things don't always go as planned so lets take a look and see what's happening hmm?**

As Terra walks up to the room that supposed to have the Rareatainum in it, she notices that the door's been sealed. _"Damn it, figures the one room I have to get in and its sealed."_ She thinks as she tries to pry the door open. After a few minutes Grinder speaks up saying "I don't think your going to get anywhere doing that." Growling she hauls back and hit's the door hard enough to dent it. "Fine what do you suggest then?" Terra asks as she glares at the door. "The door is sealed because the scanner above it doesn't detect any atmosphere in the hallway. So if we where to block the hole and reactivate a atmospheric generator then it should open." Grinder suggests as he scans the area for a suitable piece of metal, "I'm detecting a suitable piece of metal in the previous room. If you where to block the hole with it and activate the generator then presser should seal it and allow the atmosphere to build up."

"Alright, say... are your sensors detecting something?" Terra asks her robotic suit as she goes back into the other room and quickly finds the piece of metal grinder was talking about. "Like what exactly, when where fused up my sensors have a limited range." "A life form of some type maybe." She explains as she looks around the room. "Oh please Terra, even if someone would have survived the explosion there no way they could have survived up here for a whole yea... now that you mention it I am detecting another life form up here, and there relatively close."

"Relatively close!? Just how close is relatively close, Grinder?!" Terra asks as she pulls out her pistol and looks around the room, "Within this section of the base but I can't get a lock on it's position, it's moving too fast." Grinder says as he tries to get a lock on the quick moving object. "Its coming up behind us Terra!" Grinder practically yells as he helps her spin around, but what's standing there isn't what either of them expected. _"Well this is unexpected a Yerkin, it's better then one of those savage Gorag's I suppose but he can't very well be sane."_ Grinder thinks as he scans the cat-like creature standing in front of them. He's as tall as Terra but instead of her yellow fur, he has pitch black fur with specks of brown mixed in common to the Yerkin's, his ears are much smaller then her's also common with Yerkin's, and he has elongated fangs that almost reach the bottom of his chin. When he see's them standing there he screams "No leave me be ghost It's not my fault!" and takes off running, using the low gravity to bounce and speed up his escape.

"Hey I know you wait up!" Terra yells as she takes off after him. "Terra what are you doing, we need to block the hole and reactivate the generator?" Grinder asks her as she bounces off the side of a wall to try and catch up with the Yerkin. "I know him we where… friends before the planet went to hell. We where both drafted together when the war started going south for our side, but I was sent to the weapons development, and he was sent to the regular infantry, we tried to keep in touch but one day the messages stopped coming and I did a little digging and he was declared M.I.A after his whole squad was wiped out. I looked for any trace of him in what little spare time I was given but just when I was starting to close in on him the Gorag's dropped the first Chem bombs on my home town, I had to put all my time into the weapons research project after that. " Terra explains as she closes in on him. When she finally corners him, he looks around frantically for a way past her, not able to find one he pulls out a pistol and puts it against his head as he begs "I can't take it anymore, please leave me spirits. I held out for months and what I told them wasn't important, please I… I just…. "

Seeing him put the gun to his head Terra stops moving and tells him "Easy there Zephyrus, I'm not a ghost, Its me Terra. " As she says this she takes a step closer to him, he looks at her with equal amounts confusion and fear. "Listen Zephyrus I know what they did to you, they did the same thing they did to me, but there gone now you don't have to live in fear anymore, I can help you, but to do that I need you to put the gun down." by the time she finishes, he's shaking violently and he asks her "H-how do I know your really you? And what do you mean they did the same to you?"

Sighing the Lombax hits a few buttons on her armor where Grinder connects and the front of him starts to retract "What the hell, why are you retracting me Terra this man is most likely very dangerous!" Grinder yells in the help desks woman's voice as half of him moves away and exposes her to the cold vacuum of the moon. Thankfully being a Lombax she is almost entirely immune to the said vacuum, so while it felt like someone had just thrown a bucket of ice water on her she was otherwise fine. As the final bits of Grinder moved away from her O2 mask, it allows Zephyrus to see her face through the helmet. Seeing her face he puts the pistol down slowly as he says "O-ok you do look like her but how do I know its you?"

"Grinder does this room have a holes in it?" Terra asks the robot as she closes the doors, which makes Zephyrus look at her nervously. "Oh now you want my opinion huh? Well there no holes, but I'm not detecting any atmospheric generators either." Grinder replies, as he does a quick scan of the area. "Thank you Grinder, and for what its worth I'm sorry." Terra tells the robot as she pulls a control panel out of the wall and starts pulling out wires and switching them around. Zephyrus takes a tentative step toward her asking her "Um just what are you doing?"

"Think back to our childhood Zephyrus, I've always been good with electronics." Terra says with a small grin as a generator fires up in the distance and the vents to the room open allowing the pressurized O2 and CO2 mix to fill the vacuum in the room. After a few minutes she closes the vents and turns off the generator. "Grinder how's the O2 level?" Terra asks the armor bot as she prepares to take him off. "More then adequate, I assume you want me to disengage?" Grinder asks a hint of irritation creeping in his voice. "Now don't be like that Grinder, it's the only way I know to prove to him that I'm me." Terra replies as she stands up and allows Grinder to finish removing himself from her armor. "Uhh is that who your talking to?" Zephyrus asks her as he gestures at the small robot who is currently trying to get all of his fingers back down to there proper size. "Yha this is Grinder, Grinder this is Zephyrus." Terra says as she takes off her O2 mask, and runs her hands through her shoulder length hair. "Recognize me now Zephyrus?" Terra asks as she fiddles with her torn uniform, making sure that it covered her as completely as possible. Zephyrus looks at her nervously before taking off his own O2 mask and saying "O-ok so you look like her that doesn't mean anything."

Humphing Terra bits her lip lightly as she tries to think of something to prove to him that she is who she is. When it hits her she gets a sly grin on her face, "So you want proof Zephyrus? Ok I'll give you proof think back to when we graduated, specifically the dance, or rather right after when I did this." She says as she leans in and kisses him lightly. Zephyrus's eyes widen momentarily as she kisses him, and he remembers what she was saying.

 **/FB\**

 _ **five years ago, and one short year before the Global war.**_

"And the queen of this Graduating Class is... Miss Terra Novin!" A older looking Yerkin in a tuxedo says as he place's a homemade crown on a younger and happier looking Terra's head. As he hands her the microphone and she gets ready to make the customary speech, she see's her friend biting her lip and looking away from her. _"She wanted this crown its important to her."_ Terra thinks as she remembers her friend, telling her about how no one in her family had ever gotten the honor and how everyone else in the class made fun of her for it. _"My step-parents are going to kill me for this."_ Terra thinks as she takes the crown off slowly and looks at it sadly, before saying "I'd like to thank you all for this, but I have a announcement I can't except the crown, because I don't deserve it, I switched the scores, this is your real Queen." as she puts the crown on her friends head and starts out the door. "I will except the consequences of my actions and I'm going." As soon as she walks out the whole room bursts in a flurry of gossip, so know one notices when Zephyrus sneaks out after her.

"Hey Terra wait up!" Zephyrus yells as he chases after her. "Listen Zeph. I'm really not in the mood to talk right now." Terra says as she tries to loose him, only to have him circle around her and grab hold of her gently. "Damn it let go of me!" Terra growls at him as she hits his chest, but he can tell that her heart isn't in it, because he can barely feel the punches. "Ok Terra what gives why'd did you lie back there?" Turning her head she asks him "Just what makes you think I was lying, I could have switched the scores and you know it."

"Yes you could have but you didn't." Zephyrus shoots back making her growl and shout "How do you know!?" Grinning at her outburst he points to her right hand which is tapping against her leg. "Whenever you lie you always tap you hand against leg and your hand was going nuts after you gave the crown to my sis. Now I appreciate you doing that but I want to know why?"

"You want to know why? I'll tell you why, I did it because your sister deserved it, the only reason that I got elected Grad Queen is because I'm supposed to be this almighty savior, the one who's supposed to bring a end to the struggle with the Gorag's but I'm not Zeph. I just I'm not the hero type, I'm a hacker, a engineer, and I've dabbled with inventing, does that sound like a hero to you because it doesn't to me?" Terra asks him as she yanks her other arm out of his grip and turn away from him so he couldn't see the tears that are gathering in her eyes. But what he does next surprises her, he pulls her into a hug, nothing more he just stands there hugging her, but its enough to open the flood gates and she finds herself crying on his shoulder. After a few minutes she pulls back and he asks her "Well Terra do you feel better, you really shouldn't keep all your emotions bottled up like that its not good for you." Smiling at him she tells him "Yes doctor Zeph., thanks by the way with all this pressure I guess I needed that. Say even a former queen gets one dance tonight and I never did, would you mind?"

Smiling back he tells her "Sure I wouldn't mind but it'll have to be in the park after all I don't think your going to get back in there after your speech."

"Well its only a few minutes away lets go." she tells him as she wraps her arm around his as they walk into the woods and head to the park. As they come to a small clearing in the forest Terra says "Well here we are."

"It's a beautiful night, the starts are out the moons are full and I'm here with the most beautiful... say what did you say your race is called again? " Zephyrus asks her with a lopsided grin. She tries to frown at him but in the end she just grins back and says "If I remember correctly I'm a Lombax your candied nut, now shut up and lead." as she sets a portable music player down and selects one of the slower songs on there. As the soft beat slowly fills the night air, they wrap there arms around each other and start to dance. As the song starts to come to a end Zephyrus can't help thinking _"Damn she's beautiful I wonder if she knows that I've had a crush on her since I was twelve."_ when suddenly Terra hits her foot on a rock and she ends up falling on him taking both of them to the ground. As the two of them roll around on the ground, Zephyrus ends up on top of Terra, panting she tells him "I know you wanted to take me for a roll, but I didn't think that you would, literally." Blushing he starts to stutter a apology and get off her only to have her reach up and grab him by the scruff of the neck and bring his lips to hers. "Stop gasping like a fish out of water and kiss me back, damn it!" She says when they stop kissing and he laying there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish out of water. That manages to bring a response out of him, growling lustfully he kisses her again bringing a soft purr out of her.

" _Finally I've been trying to get him to do that for years."_ Terra thinks as he breaks the kiss and starts to kiss his way down her neck, his elongated fangs dragging against her fur gently when she suddenly hears a familiar voice yell "Zephyrus what the fuck, get you're A double S off her or I'm telling Mom!" _"Figures, that is the last time I do her any good deeds."_ Terra thinks as Zeph quickly jumps off her and apologizes before running past his sister. "He really needs to grow a pair if he ever wants to get any action." Tanya giggles to herself as she helps Terra to her feet. Frowning at her Terra quickly says "Oh I don't know I think he was doing pretty good."

"Really!? Well that's two things I've got to make up to you… now for the first though, why did you give up the crown?" Tanya asks Terra as the two of them sit down on a nearby bench.

"Oh not this again, I gave it up because if I wasn't this chosen savior I wouldn't have won, look at me I'm yellow with tan strips, my ears are twice as big as normal and I don't even have a tail. Besides you told me how much that crown means to you, you and your brother are the only ones who ever treated me like a normal person, so I don't mind taking the fall." As Terra explains herself Tanya gets teary-eyed and she wraps her arms around her in a bear hug. "You are the best Terra! Now I'm not going to let you get in trouble for this as Grad Queen I can forgive you back there, then we'll call your parents and explain I'm sure they'll understand,... and my parents won't be home this weekend, make sure you come over, once I'm sure there gone I give you and my brother a little alone time." As she tells Terra her idea about giving her and Zephyrus some alone time she elbows her gently making her blush. Little did the two girls know Zephyrus was hiding in the tree line nearby and heard every word.

 **/End FB\** __

Looking into her eyes Zephyrus lets out a primal growl and pins her up against the wall and kisses her. When he stops kissing her so they can breath she gasps out "Grinder I need you to look away and scan for... other things." Grinder lets out his version of a sigh and turns around thinking _"Organics sure have a lot of urges."_

As Terra pulls her pants back up, she looks at her ruined jacket and smacks Zephyrus lightly in the chest. "Ow what was that for?" He asks as he rubs the spot she hit. "Look what you did to my jacket, do you even realize how long it's going to take me to fix all those buttons?" Terra says as she holds up her tattered jacket, but he just grins at her and hands her his own jacket. Rolling her eyes she slips the jacket on, only to see something golden fall out of the pocket "What the?" Terra mummers to herself as she starts to pick it up only to have Zephyrus snatch to out of her hands. "It's nothing, just a keepsake I managed to hide from the guards." Zephyrus says as he tries to hide whatever it was from her. "Come on Zeph, it's not like I'm going to make fun of you, now let me see it." Terra says as she snatches the object out of his hand. "This is one the holo picture devices I made, how did you get a hold of this I never even got to release them because of the war." Terra says as she activates the device and sets it on the floor. Then it opens up showing a regular picture of her and Zephyrus hugging on one side and on the other the holo-emitter started glowing. "What the..." Terra starts to ask as she looks at the hologram standing in front of her.

"Listen Terra I can explain." Zephyrus starts to say as he tries to reach for the holo picture, only to have her grab his hand. "Oh you bet your gonna explain, I barely remember wearing that to your birthday party after we got together." Terra says as gestures to the hologram of herself who is very scantly clad in a semi-transparent nightie. "Well after you invented the Holo-pictures, you told me how you wanted me to test one of them, I thought you meant right then and there so I took one and stuffed it in my pocket. After that you threw me that party and afterwards you where laying there asleep, and I remembered that you wanted me to test it so I scanned you. Please don't be angry I…I just… I wanted a keepsake and it really helped get me through the tortures they put me through." As Zephyrus explains Terra lets out a long sigh and sits down beside him, turning the Holo-picture off as she passes it to him, saying "I'm not mad at you Zeph, If you wanted a picture of me all you had to do was ask, that's all." As she says this she suddenly gets a idea, and takes the Holo-picture back and wraps her arm around him and tells him to smile. Smiling he looks up at the scanner as she hits the scan button and a light blue light pulses out of the Holo-picture, scanning the two of them. "There now you have two pictures." As she says this Grinder suddenly clanking out "We got problems I'm detecting other life forms, and there heading this way fast." Cursing loudly Terra jumps up and pulls out her pistol, making Zephyrus look around asking "What's happening Terra, what did he say?"

"There's other life forms heading this way, they probably noticed the atmospheric generator starting, Damn it! Listen Zeph we need to get the Rareatainum they had here to get out of this solar system, now I want, no I need you to come with us but we have to get that and get back to the ship, to do that I'm gonna need your help, can you take Grinder back to the ship and make sure that its ready to take off as soon as I bring the Rareatainum?" Terra asks him as she hands him his O2 mask and puts her own on. "You got it Terra." Zephyrus says as he puts his O2 mask on and starts to head out before asking "Where's the ship?"

"Grinder will show you, now get ready were going to have one shot at this, I'm going to decompress this room and bleed the atmosphere into the hallway. That should open the lock, then I can get the Rareatainum and get back to the ship, ok?" Grinder makes a series of noises that translates to "Listen Terra I know you trust him, but I don't he could very well take off in the ship leaving you here, what then?"

Looking down at the armor bot, Terra lays her hand on his shoulder and tells him "That won't happen, now I need you to do this Grinder, guide him back to the ship and get it ready, I'll be right behind you." Looking over at Zephyrus she tells him "See you at the ship Zeph., Grinder will point which way to go." Before hitting a few buttons on the wall and opening the door's causing the atmosphere decompress out of the room and leak into the hallway.

/G\

Grinder lets out several loud clanks, his version of swearing as bullets whistled past both him and Zephyrus. _"Damn it Terra, how did you get me into this situation?"_ Grinder thinks as he points Zephyrus down another corridor toward the ship. As they head toward the ship, Zephyrus points the gun behind him blindly and squeezes several shoots off allowing him to slip through a breach in the base without getting shot. _"Well he doesn't have Terra's skill, but we did make it to the ship so I guess this is where we'll see if Terra's trust in him is misplaced."_ Grinder thinks as they approach the ship. " So umm Grinder was it, this is the ship it looks a little...?" Grinder interrupts him before he can insult the ship anymore cussing him in his own special way. "Ok ok I get it I don't understand what your saying exactly but I get it, she'll fly." Zephyrus says as he runs his hand along the patch worked metal of the large ship as Grinder climbs inside and begins the start up procedures. When they hear several shots ring out and hit the metal of the ship. "Damn it they found us, Grinder get that ship started I'm going to try and hold them off till Terra gets back with the Rareatainum." Zephyrus says as he takes off toward the group of men shooting at them. "Terra if I don't get turned into a pile of scrap I will kill you." Grinder says to himself as he hops into the ship and starts prepping it for launch, while Zephyrus keeps the group of three Gorag's distracted.

/G\

 **Meanwhile**

/T\

"Oh Grinder if I live I will personally scrap you for getting me in this mess!" Terra growls to herself as she hunkers behind the door frame while three Gorag's shot into the room. Clutching the two chunks of Rareatainum in one arm she looks down at the pistol in her left hand and thinks _"What I wouldn't give for one lousy clip of ammo."_ When suddenly they stop shooting and Terra hears footsteps getting closer she slides the fist sized rocks into her pants pockets, as one of the Gorag's gun start to enter the room, Terra grabs ahold of the barrel and pulls hard throwing the Gorag off balance and making it skid into the room, as it tries to scramble to it's feet, it stops moving when it see's it's own gun barrel pressed against the glass of it's O2 helmet. Growling in hate Terra mutters "you" as she stares at the Gorag on her knees before her. Gulping slightly the Gorag feels herself starting to sweat as she looks up at the Lombax standing in front of her. She was the commander of the moon base and the one who had her tortured, and here she was in the one position anyone who had committed such crimes as her's would fear, looking down the barrel of a gun with her victim on the other side. Grabbing the Gorag by the arm Terra halls her to her feet and gets behind her pressing the gun to her helmet as she tells her "Pay back time, now you are going to tell you buddies out there to drop there guns and kick them away."

Looking back at Terra, the Gorag commander sneers and asks her "Just why would I do that?" Grinning at her Terra quickly moves the barrel down and shoots her in the foot, the bullet pierces the pressurized suit with a loud hiss before the suits seals the breach around her ankle. Cursing the commander looks down at her now frozen foot and back up at Terra's still smiling face. "There's one foot gone, now if you don't tell them to drop there guns I'll smash that foot and do the same thing to the other." Cursing again the commander tells them to drop there weapons as they walk out of the room. Looking at there commander and then back at each other they both slowly put down there guns and kick them aside. Looking back at Terra the commander says "There they threw down there weapons now why did you come back here?" Leaning forward Terra mumbles just loud enough for the commander to hear "Well at first I only came here for the Rareatainum but now seeing as how you're here I think I'll do this." As she mumbles that she points the automatic weapon at the two other Gorag's and pulls the trigger. Seeing what she's about to do the commander tries to grab the gun but she to late, the other Gorag's are dead. Staring up at Terra with hate she says "You, you damn monster why did you do that?!" before yanking her arm out of her grip and running up to her fallen friends. Walking up behind her calmly she tells her "I let them off easy, I gave them a quick, realtively painless death which is far more then they deserved. Tell me how many men and women did they torture hmm? Not going to answer, thats fine with me I have places to go and people to see so I'm going to give you a choice, no two simple choices I can cripple your other foot or I can kill you right here right now." As Terra says this the commander starts to sweat as the lombax gives her the same speech she gave all her new prisoners.

"Death." This one simple word is all the commander has to say looking down at the commander Terra feels a twinge of some far off emotion but quickly supresses it as she places the barrel of the gun against her helmet and squeezes the trigger. Only to hear a click of a empty gun, reacting quickly she grabs the hose that feeds O2 to her helmet and rips it off, the self sealing suit preventing the O2 in her helmet from leaving. "Sorry but this is more poetic don't you think? I think I remember you ripping off the O2 mask of one of your Yerkin prisoners just because he was nice to me. Your the monster, and you know it." As Terra tells her that the commander can see her life flashing before her eyes all the blood she shed just because she was ordered to. She believed her orders where for the greater good to raise her people out from under the caverns where they were driven. But now looking back on it all she see's is death pointless death. Speaking up she tells Terra as she starts walking away "Your right I decerve this but you designed a bio weapon that killed over 95 percent of our race and made the other 5 steril! So if I'm a monster what's that make you?" Stopping Terra feels tears gathering in her eyes as she remembers the weapon. It was a month after they droped the chemical bombs on her home town and she had been putting all her time into the weapons recharch project. The weapon the commander was talking about started out as a simple virus that only effected the Gorag's, after hearing of it the Yerkin command broght her a sample of it and they wanted it turned leathel. She was upset by the bombing and because she thought she had lost the love of her life so she gladly enhanced it useing a reprogramed nanite to alter the virus, but it proved more deadly then she ever thought it would. Within a month the virus had wipped out most of the Gorag's population. As Terra remembers this her thoughts are suddenly interupted by yell, and someone screaming her name.

 _"Zephyrus hold on I'm coming!"_ Terra thinks as she takes off down the hallway metally curseing herself for getting distracted by the former Gorag commander. As she gets closer to where the scream came from she hears the sound of gunfire echoing through the metal base. Looking around for a short cut of some kind she manages to find a breach large enough for her to squeeze through. As she wiggles out through the breach she manages to see a glimpse of him being slammed into the ground. Screaming she trys to get to him only to have Grinder stop her saying "Its too late Terra, Zephyrus was shoot he said something about making sure we got away." Looking back at him she see's what Grinder was talking about, he had his left hand curled around a granade and the Gorags seamed to distracted with beating him to notice. _" No I can't let him do that I have to stop him!"_ Terra thinks as she tries to push past Grinder and get to him but she's jerked back when grinder starts fuseing to her arm armor. Screaming at Grinder to let her go she tries to get to Zephyrus but she can't make it and as Grinder pulls her into the ship and starts to take off she can barely see him as he looks up at her and closes his eyes and lets the granade go. 

**Author Notes:**

 **Lordlava123 sets down in front of the computer and turns it on. "Ah hello people, a online friend of mine and fellow author likes to write her notes like this and I feel it adds a certien interaction with the readers so I decided to take a wake at it.(with her permision) So I'd like to introduce the stars of my fanfiction Terra Novin and Grinder." As he says this he taps a few buttons on computer and a hole in the wall opens up and Terra and Grinder walks into the room.**

 **Looking around at the room Terra's gaze finnaly stops on Lordlava123 "Ok I got three questions one who are you, two what are you and three where are we?"**

 **"Wow ok my names lordlava123, I'm human, and we're in a little dimention of my own making, and I'm glad to have you here Terra, and you to Grinder. You see I was just telling your story to some of the people out there and I thought that it be nice if they could hear from the both of you about your thoughts on it."**

 **"Allright I guess where are you with telling our story?" Terra asks as she sets down accross from Lordlava123.**

 **"Well I'm at right after you two left the moon for the second time." as he says this she bites her lip lightly and sighs.**

 **"Oh well that wasn't a particullary fun time, so what do you wanna know?"**

 **"Well I'm sure some of the viewer's out there would love to know more about you, but that will have to wait untill next chapter, so why don't you tell us about your home planet you know what its like, how far it was technologicly that kinda thing."**

 **"Oh um well our panet was a galatic anoamly technically I think it a moon because it orbits a gas giant and as a resolt we had a light side of the planet that was thick with tree's and plants and all kind of things like that and a dark side that a weird mushroom like forest grew in, I mean some of the stocks grew to the size of large apartment buildings."**

 **"Giant mushrooms huh, so which side did you grow up on?"**

 **"If your telling my story I figured you'd know wouldn't you?" Terra asks lordlava123 who looks down at the keyboard and focuses on it for a minuite. "Relax I'm just messing with you, I grew up on a boarder town It was really interesting you see to keep everyone from going nuts because of the lack of night on the light side their ancestors built device's that managed to create the illusion of night. But being on the border it we never used it you see everyone there owned two homes one on the light side and one on the dark, so whenever you couldn't sleep you just wandered over to you other house and conked out for a few. "**

 **"Listen I'm sorry but that all the time we have this chapter, next time we-" Lordlava starts to say only to have Terra push him to the side and say**

 **"Next time you'll be watching my crash on the freezing planet Griblen an how I was saved by another lombax who calls that ice hole home. See you all then!"**


	3. Chapter 3 any landing

Chapter 3 **Any landing you can walk away from...**

 **What happened last chapter: Terra and Grinder managed to get the Rareatainum and get the ship to leave there solar system, but there was a survivor on the base who Terra knew, but he gave his life so she could escape, not that Terra wanted to leave him behind, quite the opposite in fact Grinder had to literally fuse with her armor and drag her into the ship.**

Grinder was worried, he didn't want to drag Terra away from her lover but he knew that if they had stayed they would have been killed. So he acted, when he fused up and started walking her toward the ship, saying she resisted would be an understatement she had fought his every step, at the time he couldn't understand it Zephyrus was shot, for all intents and purposes dead, but still she fought him, she acted like getting to him was all that she could focus on all she could do, when he finally managed to get on the ship he had to lock the commands to prevent her from turning the ship back. When she realized she couldn't turn the ship around she stared out at the moon and started crying, sobbing really. When he tried to comfort her she didn't react to him, she just turned away, pulled her hand away from him and stared back toward the moon as they flew out of the solar system. After the second day they where too far away from there solar system to tell it from the other stars so she pulled out the Holo-picture, set it on the smallest setting and stared at the hologram of the two of them hugging and smiling.

Later on that day, Terra started to get out of her small bed and as soon as her feet hit the ground, her vision blurred as pain shoots through her feet and up her legs. Collapsing she lets out a strangled cry before pulling herself back onto her bed. Undoing her laces gently she slowly slides her left boot off, when she see's her foot she lets out a curse. _"Damn it why they have to do that?"_ Terra thinks as she examines her injured foot, the first thing the Gorag's did when they captured prisoners was they cut the bottom's of there feet, not enough to make it so they couldn't walk then they couldn't work, but enough so if they ran they wouldn't get very far. Shuddering she looks away from her injured foot and opens one of the medical kits that was attached to the wall. Feeling around she finally grabs ahold of a cringe filled with a sliver semimetal liquid and quickly pulls off the safety cap and injects half the fluid into her left foot before undoing her right boot and doing the same to her other foot. Leaning back Terra closes her eyes as the nanites do there work _"It's supposed to take a week for these nanites to finish healing a wound like this, and we have four more days until we get to the coordinates that Fizzwidget gave us so I'll just have to stay off my feet until we get there they should be mostly healed, it's not like I feel like doing anything since Zeph..."_ Terra starts to think as she feels tears start to well up in her eyes but she's suddenly thrown from her bed as the ship pitches to the right. Cursing Terra grabs her boots and puts them back on wincing as the rough leather rubs against her injured feet. Opening the door she starts to ask Grinder "What the hell is going on Grin-" only to see a smaller ship circling around as it gets ready to attack again. Sliding her O2 mask on she gets into the copilot's seat and hits a few buttons on the panel and the seat starts to rise up allowing her access to the one piece of equipment the Gorag's never bothered, the laser turret. Wrapping her hands around the cool metal controls a holographic interface pops up saying Laser Cannon V.01 D. A Terra Novin design. Hostile alien ship detected locking on, lock on successful fire when ready.

" _You picked the wrong ship to attack today."_ Terra thinks as she starts firing on the other ship. the soft humming of the laser cannon as its barrels started to spin and short blasts of laser fire started hitting the other ship. As the other ship tries to dodge the laser blasts, Terra presses a few buttons on the control panel and there's a faint whoosh as two slots open up on the front of the ship and several small missiles ready themselves. " _Lets see you dodge this you son of a gorag!"_ Terra thinks as she presses the fire button and the missiles launch out with a faint whooshing sound. Terra watches with a faint smirk on her lips as the missiles fly out of her ship and head straight toward the other ship, which pulls to the left to try and avoid the missiles but they turn with it already locked on and start to pepper the ship the small explosions rock the other ship it suddenly starts heading towards Terra's ship Cursing Terra yells "Grinder turn the ship turn it now!" As the ship slowly starts to turn Terra can see that there's no way there clunky ship was going to out maneuver the fighter so she presses a few buttons and the seat starts lowering back into the cabin but right before the hatch closes one of the missiles hits the dome where she was sitting a few short seconds ago and explodes and knocks terra into the cabin.

As she slowly looks up she can feel herself starting to pass out even as Grinder starts aiming the ship towards the planet and the other missiles start exploding around there and the enemy fighters ship she can feel herself slipping and as the blackness fills her vision she cant help thinking " _I'll see you soon Zeph."_

/A\

 **five minutes later .**

"That damn commando, does he even know what kind of danger the protopet is?" Angela Cross asks herself as she gets out of her ship and shivers as the icy cold wind of her fridged home world blows across her. Running up to the door she quickly punches in the pass code and enters the large metal building with a sigh of relief. Sliding her cloak off Angela starts toward her favorite chair, only to accidentally run into the center table and fall over it "God damn son of a fucking protopet." She curses as she grabs her injured leg. Sighing she gives her table a dirty look before getting up and collapsing into her chair. _"All right that ding bat of a Commando should be taking the protopet to Fizzwidget, so lets find out just where there meeting."_ Angela thinks as she picks up a computer that managed to survive her crash into the desk and brings up the Megacorp private communications channel. As she scrolls through the various video messages she blushes at a few of the raunchier ones, but she manages to find the message from Fizzwidget to Ratchet. "Hmm so there going to hand off the Protopet on Tabora well I'll just have to get there first." Angela says as she turns off the computer and gets ready to go back out the door when she hears the distant sound of something entering the atmosphere. Running out the door she looks up and see's a ship of sorts struggling to keep from hitting the ground. After a few tense moments the ship starts to pull out of the fall only to have a Artic Leviathan burst through the ice and rip the ship in half. "Oh no..." Angela mutters to herself as she runs back into her house and gets her cloak, blaster, and hover board. Running back out she throws the board out in front of her, jumps on it and takes off toward the wreak...

/T\

Terra can feel herself being jostled back and forth almost like she was a puppet and someone was pulling her strings. Shaking her head slightly Terra opens her eyes only to see that her helmets been fractured and she's being attacked by some sort of creature. "Finally your awake now can you help me hold off this thing that's trying to eat you?!" Grinder speaks up in the helpdesk girls voice as he shifts his and terra's grip to hold the thing back. Snapping out of her daze Terra starts helping Grinder putting her own strength into it she manages to hold the thing back until she can pull out her pistol and deliver a fatal shot to the things head. "Grinder what the heck was that thing?" Terra asks shakily as she checks the ammo in her gun before looking around at her crashed ship and letting out a soft curse. "Damn what was that thing Grinder?" Terra asks as she kicks one of the fragments of the ship to the side in frustration.

"A snowbub on drugs how would I know? All I know is there big ugly and mean as fuck. While you where uncontous I used the laser turret to hold them off for a while but it eventually ran out of power so I had to fight them and the best way to do that was to fuse with your armor." Grinder explains to Terra a hint of irrational creeping into the helpdesk womans voice. "Your right Grinder I forgot that those stupid Gorgags reset your memory banks sorry. So what planet are we on anyway?"

"Before the ship was attacked by that other ship and damaged it said we where approaching a planet named... Gerblin, apparently this planet is full of threats cause they had all kinds of warnings popping up from that flight system we installed... Terra I'm detecting something under that rubble over there it looks like a weapon of some sort." Grinder says as his scanners pic the object laying in the snow.

"It looks like one of those laser pistols what did fizzwidget call them in his message a... Lancer?" Terra says as she moves the debris and picks up the weapon. As Terra picks up the weapon Grinder says "That...Thats strange it seams that that weapon is filled with those original nanites Fizwidget sent to your planet and there reactivating some... some of my ol... old functions. "Which functions grinder?" Terra asks a hint of nervousness creeping into her voice at Grinders monotone voice. "Weapons storage, Charge boot function, basic map and HUD display, Minor healing unit, minor repair unit, bolt storage, and advanced ammo storage." Grinder says in a almost monotone version of the help desk girls voice. "Bolts? oh that's right that fizzwidget said something about bolts being the currency of the universe and the mineral that they make them out of was comment on our planet, That's why they sent us all that stuff." Terra thinks before Grinder seams to come out of it asking "Wha... what just happened Terra?"

"Well apparently when I picked up that Lancer it activated a bunch of your old systems a few of them sounded pretty interesting too. Grinder try activating your repair unit." Terra says as brushes the snow off a large shard of glass and looks at it. "Ok umm activating repair unit." After a few moments of him saying this the cracks and breaks in o2 helmet start to fuse together until its completely restored. as do all the nicks and tears that was caused by the mysterious creature. "Now that is useful hey Terra lets see what the healing unit does huh?" Grinder says excitedly only to have Terra say "No not yet I'm not that injured besides I don't know how well that stuff will work on a lombax." Terra says as she steps out of the wreckage and looks across the barren snowy wastes only to see more of those things coming towards the ship. "Umm Grinder on second thought get ready to use it Kay?"

/A\

As Angela raced across the snow and ice covered ground toward the wreckage she couldn't help wondering just who was in the ship and if there would be any survivors. As she comes over the top of a hill she see's the wreckage of the ship around one of the icy holes where the artic leviathans like to burst through when they hear prey nearby but it looks like this one bit off more then he could chew by taking on a flaming ship that had just entered the atmosphere. The creatures dead body laying across the snow. As she gets closer to the wreak she sees a body laying face down in the snow. "Oh no, no no no." Angela mutters as she gets off the hover board and gets closer to the body Carefully rolling it onto its back. "What the... How another Lombax really?" Angela gasps as she looks at the other Lombax inside the ragged and torn up armor before jumping back in surprise as she suddenly hears the armor around the Lombax speaking up saying "Please help her, I can't heal her anymore and she's suffered a sever blow to the head, please help her." Slowly moving closer Angela see's that the sentient armors correct turning her head she see's where the helmets been smashed apart. Biting her lip as she thinks Angela says "Alight can you help me move her onto my hover board?"

"Yes I think I can raise her up." The armor says as it moves its arms and lifts her up allowing Angela to slide the hover board under the other lombax and begin pushing it back towards her house. As there traveling across the wastes Angela can't help but study the other Lombax's face and wonder who she is, she was attractive enough but she had a scar going across her left eye. Shaking her head Angela scalded herself for getting distracted and focusing on getting her back to her house and her supply of nanotech.

/T\

Groaning Terra starts to open one eye only to close it quickly from the bright light growling to herself _"Heh knocked out twice in one day, i can practically hear my C.O screaming in my ear to get my act together."_ Shielding her eyes Terra opens her eyes again and looks around in surprise she wasn't laying in the snow covered wastes, she was in a relatively comfortable bed inside a building of some type. As she starts to set up she suddenly hears someone say "Easy there your bodies still getting used to megacorp nanites the ones in your system where very primitive and couldn't keep up with the sever injuries you got when the Y.E.T.I attacked you. " Looking over quickly she find herself face to face with another lombax. "Wha... who are you? Where am I?" Terra asks wearily as she examines the other lombax and the room when she suddenly sees Grinder over in the corner. Rushing over to him as well as she can she quickly looks over the diminutive robot only to let out a sigh of relief as she sees he's charging and a lot of his damage had been repaired. "You where able to fix all the damage Grinder took?" Terra asks as she runs her hands over the smooth metal a bit of appreciation creeping into her voice.

"Yep I was, although I'm more a geneticist then a mechanic I was still able to repair him thanks to a few manuals I managed to find I even managed to fix his vocal processor, anyway to answer your question, my names Angela Cross and I live here, you had some pretty sever injuries but your Roboarmor over there managed to keep you alive until I could get some normal nanotech into you, honestly I'm impressed at his dedication to you, his line of robots was umm discontinued for a verity if reasons on of which being a habit of taking a dislike to there assigned partners and not doing there, ehem, best to save them." Angela explains as she helps Terra back onto the bed. "Also your roboarmor Grinder told me your name but he didn't tell me what happened to your ship before you crashed on the ice plains, but judging by the nanotech that was in your system and the condition of your ship you where raised by a pre incorporated civilization right?"

"Looking at Angela with confusion Terra asks her "Pre incorporated... oh you mean that holo-agreement that, that alien Fizzwidget sent us saying that if we agreed to him planting a few mining operations on our lands he'd add us to his company ? " 

"Oh boy this is gonna be easy to explain." Angela says under her breath before saying louder "Listen lets go to my living room, it'll be a lot more comfortable then the medical room here and this is gonna take a while to explain."

"Ok i think we've covered the basics." Angela sighs as she leans her head back and closes her eyes while Terra sets in the chair across from her studying the tablet Angela had left her use, a smile on her face as she looks through all the various facts about the universe Megacorp had discovered so far.

"I never imagined that there was so many different galaxies or that we where so far behind the rest of the universe all the recent breakthroughs we thought we where so far ahead but I mean look at this stuff you all can get delivered to your house like common take out. Its truly amazing." Terra says to Angela with wonder as she browses through her tablet, "Say what's this thing?" Terra asks as she gets up and walks over to Angela and hands her the tablet. Looking down at the screen Angela see's her blueprints for the Helixomorph, "Oh Crap I forgot I have to go now!" Angela says as she jumps up out of the chair and starts towards the door "Listen feel free to stay here until I get back just be careful okay I got to try and save the galaxy from a idiot and my former boss." Angela says quickly as she runs out of the building and jumps into her ship leaving Terra standing there dumbfounded.

" _ **And finished I'm telling you that chapter was on of the toughest chapters to write mainly because I kept getting distracted and I had a lot of personal issues going on anyway I promise to whoever actually reading this fanfic of mine the next chapter will be coming a lot sooner lol .**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer I don't own Ratchet and Clank, but I do own my own idea's characters, places ect.**

 **Author notes: "And I'm back everyone lol not as soon as I had hoped but sooner then the prievious update, now first I'd like to thank TehEnderz, The Aluminum Thumb, and TheLilyoftheValley for following my story and showing a intrest in it, every fav and comment help me get these update out sooner lol and a big thanks to hellscarred for helping me through a lot of tough times recently. Anyway read on to see what happens next lol ;)**

"What just happened?" Terra says to herself as she watches Angela's ship leave the atmosphere, when she suddenly hears a voice speak up saying "I believe that she had a emergency to take care of Terra." causing the lombax to quickly only to see Grinder standing there a grin on his robotic face.

"Grinder your fully charged, and you can speak without the o2 helmet that's amazing! She said she repaired your voice but I din't think she'd done that good of a job." Terra says as she looks over Grinder admiring the repairs that's been done to his frame.

"Ah yes well it seams that repairs are something Lombaxes seam naturally gifted at, although she didn't possess your technoligical prowress, she seamed more at home with biolagical then mechanical repairs." Grinder explains as Terra examines him before saying "Oh yha Terra that Angela woman set up some stuff for you while you where unconsious I wasdistracted at the time but i do remember she left a list on a data pad around here somewhere in the room she left for you to use while she was out."

sighing Terra says" I don't suppose you remember where that room is do you Grinder? The only room I've seen is the medical room and this room." while rubbing her temples slightly as she feels her head throb. Grinder lets out a sigh as he says "Sarcasim huh Terra? guess your feeling better, its this way." As he leads her towards the room. "Ah here it is." Grinder says as he picks up the pad and hands it to her. 

Setting down Terra turns on the tablet and starts to read through it,

" _Hello terra,_

 _If your reading this then I've had to run to deal with a issue and didn't get to explain everything that was set up while you where unconsuious. The first and most importent thing is you are now a registered member of the Bogon galexy and that you have a accout with Megacorp where all of your bolts will be stored for you and I've taken the liberty of adding a few options on your accout, such as access to the advanced weaponry, there commando training manual and a order form that youll have to fill out in order for them to get you a ship. Also your user name is your name with no spaces and the password for your account is Password everything else is explained on the tutioral that'll play once you log,_

 _happy shopping Terra,_

 _Angela Cross_

Looking up from the data pad Terra asks Grinder "Wow she really set up everything didn't she?" as she starts to log-on to her newly made account and starts watching the tutioral. "Yes she did she seamed very... concerened about your condition even after the megacorp nanites where introduced into your system, I did some reserch and aside from her the only other lombaxs are you, a Commando named Ratchet and rumors of another one in the nearby polarus galexy but otherwise it seams like the rest of them compleatly dissapeared. Terra are you listening to me?" Grinder asks as he turns around to look at her only to see she'd put on a pair headphones and was watching the video not paying any attention to him what so ever. _"Not listening in the slightest_ _well maybe its for the best she has been through a lot in recent days."_ Grinder thinks as he watches her crack a small smile at whatever the tutiorle was saying, when she sudenly looks down at him, taking off the headphones and saying "Did you say something Grinder I couldn't quite hear what they where saying so I slipped on a pair of headphones that where laying around."

"Nothing of importance Terra so have you figured out how to work your new account?" Grinder says as he jumps up beside her and looks at the pad with her.

"Oh yha the interface is actually very similar to ours huh funny how some ideas never change eh Grinder? " Terra says as she brings up the various ships, weaponry, and armor thats avalible when she see's something pop up saying "Do you want the Best? Does the standard weapons availble in the Bogon Galaxy make you yawn? Then you need the . .One2. Thats right the R.Y.N.O.2 is now avalible for a limited time now Half of the Compatitions prices just to show you that we care."

"Umm Terra maybe you should be careful it could be a virus." Grinder says as Terra goes to hit the button.

"Hmm you have a point Grinder it could be, I got it!" Terra says as she brings up the main screen and ups the security and runs the virus detector. " There now that should take care of that lets take a look at this R.Y.N.O.2 ." Terra says as she brings up the link and begins to watch the demo video, causeing her to smirk and say " Oh yha this I gotta have."

"Umm Terra maybe you shouldn't spend so many bolts on a gun whenever we don't have a ship or say around here I don't know a winter outfit for you or two seeing as how your fur isn't exactly designed for freezing weather." Grinder says as he watches her finger hover over the purchase button. Running her one hand through her hair Terra thinks about what hes saying before shaking her head and saying "Alright Grinder we'll do it your way I"ll get a ship and one of the body temperature regulating suits like Angela was wearing and some body armor along with some less expensive weapons okay Grinder?" Terra says as she brings up the options on the tablet and begins to order the items in question.

"Thank you Terra now how long does it say it will take untill they get here?" Grinder asks as he watches Terra go over the order form as she says, "Not long apparently the smaller stuff like the weapons armor and outfit will be transported here via the armor and wepons vendors here while the ship will be here within... a few hours?! " Terra says in shock as she goes out to get the equipment with grinder saying "Alrighty Grinder how about we try the new gear out."

 **Auther notes**

 _ **And another short chapter, sorry bout that all I've just been having some problems recently including my dog dying so the next chapter might take a bit I'm getting over it but its hard when you've had a dog for as many years as I had her. anyway to make up for this short chapter the next is gonna be twice as long.**_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Getting Back In The Saddle Again

"I can't belive it Grinder everything is really here when they said it would be trasported here I didn't really belive that it would teleported here, we where trying to do the same thing in between cities but here Megacorp has managed to do it from accross the galexy Its really amazing eh Grinder?" Terra says while she examines the weapons and suit that came while snow poured down around them, one particulary large flake landing squarly in between his eyes, causing him to speak up saying "Umm Terra perhaps it'd be best for you to examine the equipment inside the building, especally seeing as how the blizzard is getting worse."

"Alright Grinder it is a bit cold out here you'd think she'd have had them install the vendor's inside her house, oh well lets get in and take a closer look at it all."

As Terra lays the differant guns on Angela's floor she finnaly get to the combat and enviromental suit and reads the tag on it to grinder "Welp Grinder here it is, its supposed to be able to keep ones body temperature at the most comfortable setting no mater where I am and its able to increase my ability to wistand what normally would have been killing blows and is compadable with all of Meagcorp combat armor. Well lets see how this fits, I'll be right back okay Grinder." Terra says as she wanders out of the room and quickly changes into the suit. Comming back into the living room she says" well it fit Grinder now lets have a look at these guns."

Picking up the closest one she looks over it asking Grinder" hey grinder what was this one called again?" as looks throught the scope of the rifle . "Hmm I have it listed in my databanks as a pulse rifle a very powerful sniper rifle aparently it was designed to be Megacorp's answer to a rival company... Gagetron's long range weapon the visabomb, aparently its capable of taking down fighter craft sized ships."

"Really? Oh boy you and me are gonna have some fun." Terra says to the gun with a smirk and sets it to the side and starts going through the rest of the guns sorting them untill she'd managed to seperate them into two first group was the ones she felt she'd use the most and then the other was the rest of the guns which she figured she wouldn't use as often. "Say Grinder I don't suppose theres any way for your new weapons storage system to mark some of these weapons as my favorites so I can access them quicker?" Terra asks the small robot as hes looking over the weapons in her second pile, looking up from the Seeker Gun Grinder pauses for a moment as he chekes before saying

"I belive it is possible in a sense Terra, whenever you access a weapon either while where fused or through your helmets heads up display you should be able to assin certine weapons to the weapons wheel and be able to access them through voice command or simply reaching for the icon for the said weapon, here let me show you lets say you have this gun now and this one in my storage banks." Grinder says as he hands her the Seeker Gun and takes the Pulse Rifle before concintrating on the gun, causing it to glow with a bright blue light before it disapers " Ok and you wanted it assigned to your favorites so we select it... and there we go now if you put on the helmet that came with your suit you should see a H.U.D load up." Doing as he says Terra slides the helmet on and just like Grinder said a heads up display poped up.

"Alright Grinder The H.U.D 's loaded up now what do i say to access the weapons wheel and get the pulse rifle?" Terra starts to ask only to let out a sudden gasp as the weapons wheel is suddenly displaied and the Pulse Rifle is selected causeing the Seeker Gun to disapear in a flash of blue light and be replaced by the Pulse Rifle. Seeing that she'd managed it Grinder says "Well that is the first way you can say the specific weapon and it'll be brought up or you could always just point at the icon in the lower right cornor and then again at the weapons icon when the wheel pops up." with a light grinding noise that Terra reconised as his signiture laugh, while he goes about putting all the weapons into his weapons storage system and favoriting the ones Terra had laid to the side. when he notices Terra letting out a unexpected sigh as she flops down into one of Angela's chairs and slides off the helmet and rubs her eyes. Asking her if anything is wrong Terra replies 

"No just thinking Grinder, theres got to a place somewhere nearby that we could pratice useing these new weapons and your new upgrades I hate going into a fight with weapons and equipment that I've never used before."

"Well Terra acording to the maps of the local area theres a abandoned mine where the robot workers have been infected with a computer vireus and have started attacking anything in sight, Clearing them out could be just the practice you want without the dangers of going back in the Ice felds and facing thoese abominations again." Grinder says as he displaces a holomap of the area and points to the mine entrance.

"Alright thats what we'll do but how much longer till the ship is supposed to be delivered I don't want to miss it." Terra asks him as she gets back up and starts to get ready to go. "Well acording to the Galatic trackings system it will be here in 2 and a half hours, so as long as we don't venture too far into the mine we should be back with pleanty of time to spare." Grinder replies as Terra slides her helmet back on and makes sure her old clothes are organised and out of the way when her necklas falls out of her jacket pocket. Looking at it Terra hesigtates for a moment before putting it on and walking out the door with Grinder as they head twoards the mine.

/A\

"Hand over the experament, now!" Angela says to Ratchet and Clank as she gets out of her ship and climes to the top pointing her blaster down at the two of them. "I can't do that..." Ratchet trys to explain only to have Angela inturpt him saying "You have three seconds, one, two, thre... wahhh!"

"wooh he's a she?!" Ratchet says in shcok as Angela's cloak gets caught on the edge of her ship tearing it off and causing her mask to fall off as well as she shakes her head slighty before blushing slightly as she stands back up and says "This changes nothing... where's the experament?"

"We have returned it to mister Fuzzwidget." Clank replies as Angela let out a loud groan as she rubs her eyes and says "Ughh you two just put the entire galexy in imment danger!" "But. but I..." Ratchet starts to say only to have Angela inturpt him saying "I Don't have time to set her explaining it all to you. If you to have any intention of fixing this mess, then watch this." As she loads a holoprogarm into a old semibroken down holoviewer someone had left there a long time ago and gets back into her ship taking off from the planet, leaving Ratchet and Clank standing there dumbfounded, when Clank suddenly speaks up saying "I do belive she likes you eh hehehe"

/T\

"You know Grinder this was a pretty good idea, where taking care of a serious problem in this area, and I think im getting the hang of these guns" Terra says to the roboarmor that was currently covering her entire body as she aims the Bouncer at a group of malfuctioning bots who where currently shooting at the lombax, as she squezes the trigger the weapons lauches a large bomb out of the barrel that bounces on the ground in between them, hitting the lead robot detingating on contact and destroying the intire group as the female lombax contines through the mine eleminating any single robots with the lancer and using her other weapons on the larger groups.

"True also I have been running the numbers and I belive it may be possible to cure these robots of there virus so that they'll stop attacking anyone who enters the I'm sure Anglela would be very greatfull to have these malfutioning robots either fixed or ehem removed being as how there so close to her home " Grinder says as he scans the sorunding area for more of the defective mining bots, feeding the sensor data to her H.U.D. while saying "That appears to be all of them in this area, however I can't fix the virus from this level." Grinder says as he finishes the scan when terra suddenly speaks up saying " Well Grinder what should we do then? I haven't seen anyway to go further into the mine." As she lowers her weapon allowing him to store it as she looks around curiously as the huge gears grind slowly above there head.

"Well the elevators the mining bots where using are always a option."Grinder replies as he displays the map on her helmet screen highlighting the elevators path and how it goes right by the computer core that controls and manufators the upto one of the elevators Terra looks down at its entrance before letting out a chuckle saying "Umm Grinder I'm flattered you think I can fit in one of these but there obviously ment for someone a good deal shorter and thinner then me." As she kneels down and looks at the small 3 and a half foot by 3 foot entrance doubtful she could even try and squeeze into that small of a object. when Grinder speaks up saying "well theres always ways to enlarge a opening especally with your new firepower..." Grinder says as he explains his plan causing Terra to frown at first before grinning devilishly saying "Ohh this I like." As she starts firing the bouncer into the elevater but she doesn't detinate them yet instead she fills up the elevators small room, before taking out her Lancer and steping back pointing the at it with her other hand as she aims at teh munitions and starts to squeeze the trigger saying "I hope your right about this Grinder." as the burst of energy flys through the air striking the explosives and detinating them, causuing a huge explosion making the elevator shudder and collapse. As the elevator falls through the shaft it travels just out of sight before a loud crash echoes up the shaft.

"Ready Terra?" Grinder asks a bit of humor creeping into his robotic voice as she looks down the shaft, as he displays a rough estiment on how deep the shaft is.

"Y-Yha I'm ready but if your boosters don't work right and we fall to our deaths... I'm never talking to you again." Terra says with a slightly nervous laugh before hopping down the shaft screaming "Hear goes nothing!"

 **Auther notes**

 **And heres the end of chapter 5 not as long as I was hoping for but still somewhat longer then the other one, but I wanted to hurry up and get something out this year for the few people intrested in my story and explain why I keep getting distracted from this story (besides being a horrible procrastinator) I've had the worst case of writers block for a while now and I've actully took up drawing again to help relive it but my new years resilotion is to get to at least chapter 6 so well see how far i manage eh everyone *winks at readers***


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 down the ... mineshaft

 **And another Chapter already maybe the new year is gonna be better for me writting ehh? (laughs nerviously) well anyway lets go over what happened last chapter. After getting her new Megacorp equipment Terra decided to test it and what better place to test her new armorment then in a mineshaft filled with defective killer robots and clear them all out (and maybe get a heafty reward from megacorp in the process. Unfortuneitly for the lombax and her robotic companion they had come to a impass to get to the computer core and either fix or destroy it they had to reach it, and the core was several stories down and the only way down was the minning elevators and sadly for our lombax she was far to tall to squeeze into it so Grinder came up with a cunningly simple plan, blow it up and jump down using Grinders charge boot function to survive the fall and make it to the floor with the core, lets see how it goes~**

"Daaaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmnnnnnnn iiiiiiiitttttttttttt" Terra screams as she falls down through the elevator shaft watching the various exits the elevator would have stopped at pass by quicker and quicker as she watches her heads up display for the exit with the computer core. "Alright Grinder tell me when to engage the boots!" The lombax says as she grits her teeth not seeing any reason to risk judging it herself, while keeping her legs as straight as she can almost like she was sky diving.

"Alright in 4,3,2,1, now!" grinder says before grunting as she engages the funtion at same time he says now, causing the rockets in the bttom of the boots to ignight there bright blue flams suddenly causing her velosity to slow down drasticly as she reaches out and grabs the ledge of the exit. Her armored arm sinking into the metal like a hot knife through butter as Grinders claws extend all the way to try and grip into the metal slowing her down the rest of the way. As she slowly climbs back up saying "Huff... huff... Say Grinder lets... not do that again... if we dont half too" in between pants as she leans her head against the frame of the exit the ledge for it being just big enough for her to set on with one leg dangling off the edge as she closes her eyes just taking a moment to breath. Untill she hears more of the defective bots heading her way, sighing she summons the lancer from Grinders weapons storage and says "welp no rest for the weary, eh Grinder" as she raises the blaster without looking and fires a quick burst of lazer fire at the door as it opens ip wipping out the group before they can even raise there blasester arms, turning them into a pile of scrap before there nanites are absorbed by them. Pulling herself up and through the door before opening up her map on her hud examining it before heading off to the core, wipping out small groups of bots but she is suprised at the fact that there is almost no real resistence for what should be the most heavily defended area of the mines. "Grinder I don't supose its possibble we've wiped out most of the defective bots and its going to be a smooth and easy stroll to the core where youll be able to remove the proplem with nothing going horribly wrong?" Terra asks as she stops at the corner and listens for any movenent before continuing twoards the core as Grinder says " I highly doubt that, but as long as where fused my sensors have a limited strength and range and the room is shielded from scanners. So I can't see what is inside there, unless you come up with a way to remove the shielding where going to be going in blind." Putting up her Lancer and pulling out the Bouncer as she kneels down next to the pannel before thrusting her right hand into the the pannel squeezing down on it just enough to get a grip on it before ripping out violently pulling the entire pannel off the wall and throwing it behind her shoulder nonchelontly as she reaches in and starts rewireing the door controls until the blue forcefeild that was in front of the door flickers and goes off.

"Huh well I'll be damned you got in, scanning...I'd estimate roughly 40 of the maulfutioning minebots forming a cemicircle in front of the door and in front of the core." Grinder says as he starts to try and think of a way for Terra to get inside without signifgent lazer burns after all she only had so much nanotech inside her and grinder only had a few healing units of nanotech so going in guns blazing while dramatic wouldn't be the best plan. as hes thinking terra speaks up saying "Hey grinder just how close are they grouped together by the way?" The lombax asks as she starts toying with a idea that was bouncing around in the back of her head. Terra starts to grin wildly as Grinder says "Roughly your shoulder length apart from each other why?"

"Perfect." Terra says as she holds out her right hand again this time summoning a weapon, this time a large green band wraps around her wrist before expanding forward and up the top of it forming a cube like shape one end opening up as the other forms a screen with a control pannal as four tibes attach themselves to the screen causing it to light up showing it was ready. "Isn't that the Spider Drone Glove?, Wha... Terra you cunning lombax you that is a amazing idea!" Grinder says as he quicky sees what she is planning to do, Grinning Terra rips off a vent cover that went into the room and while it was too small for her to enter it was just the right size for the drones. Launching one of the small silver spider like bots through the small opening, terra deftly manuvers it inbetween a group of the mining bots of the opposite side of the room and detinates it the bot glowing red briefly vefore exploading in a massive fireball wipping out 10 of the bots. As she continues this Terra manages to wipe out over half of them before they wize up and start shooting the spiderbots before they can exit the vent and explode.

"Well I'd say that evened things us a bit don't you think so?" the female lombax says as she puts the spider bot glove away and takes out her trusty lancer and opens the door imidtly firing on two of the bots as they raise there blaseter arms towards her, the lazer fire tearing through there metal plating causing them to expload parts flying everywhere, before breaking down as the nanites are absorbed into terras suit. As terra works through the remaining bots she sometimes uses the lancer before switching it up to the Bouncer to take out a larger group of them before finaly finishing the last two doing a backflip as she dodges the last bit of there lazerfire terra spawns the Vaporiser firing the powerful sniper rifle from the hip the super heated round punching a hole through the both of them. Panting a bit Terra slowly lowers her weapon as she looks around the room saying "well Grinder is that all of them?"

"Affermitive, thats all of them in the room, Terra now lets have a look at the core before more of them arive." Grinder says causing terra to nod as she starts to walk over to the computer and allows grinder to start tapping away the keyboard attached to it as he tries to find the virus that had caused this mess and delete it, and after a few tense moments he lets out a sigh saying "That should do it, the virus should be being deleated now," as he hits a few more keys and a deleation icon pops up which he clicks yes on and it starts showing the files being deleated.

"Well thats that then lets get out of here whats the quickest way out?" Terra asks as she turns around and starts to head out of the room when suddenly all of the lights in the room start to flash red making her shudder as she reconizes a self destruct sequence and takes off running for the nearest exit using grinders charge boot function to speed it up as she she hits a straight one eye keepin a eye on the minimap she had brought up in her hud as the other makes sure she doesnt hit anything as grinder manages to figure out how long they have till the lower levels explode, saying "alright stright up that set of steps and to your left there should be a mineshaft that goes straight up to the surface, and terra lets hury we only have about 1 miniute left untill this whole lower level exploads" making a few beads of sweat go down her forhead as she mutters "Gee thanks for the pep talk and why isn't anything we ever do easy?!" as she uses the boots to go up the rail besides the stairs to skip running up them before grabbing the side of the wall digging her hand into it and slingshoting herself to the left as she starts timing her steps with bursts to make it up the mile long tunnel as grinder displays a timer on the lower part of her hud, making the lombax think " ohh thats helpfull" as she sees a glimer of daylight ahead terra jumps for it just as the counter ticks down to zero and the core back in the mining complex turns a brillent cherry red and detanates the massive surge of super heated plasma tearing its way in every direction incuding up the shaft where terra had run, as the heat of the plasma starts to become noticable terra feels something grab hold of her wrist and jerk her to the right as she jumps making her hit the snow bank head first her ass in the air as she thinks "What the..." and slowly gets out of the snowbanks seeing some sort of alien man in a party shirt and shorts setting on a lawn chair with what looks like lemonaid saysing "ooohmm ooohmmmm"


End file.
